harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Georgia (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introductory Line:' "Now who are you? __? That's a real nice name. I'm Georgia. It's a pleasure to meet you." *"Morning! You always look fit as a fiddle..." *"Morning! Good luck with work!" *"You look busy today, __." *"Howdy, ___. What are you up to?" *"Hiya there, ___. Good luck with work!" *"Evening! Not still working, are you?" 'Chat' *"I come here everyday to see the horses. Aren't they sweet? I could look at them forever..." *"I just find it so relaxing here..." *"I thought I'd take a walk since it's my day off. But I couldn't stop wondering how the horses were doing." *"I always play with the animals on my day off. Do you give your animals plenty of attention?" *'Rain:' "I thought I'd take a walk since it's my day off, but the weather's not that great." *'Snowstorm:' "This's some snow we're having. It's hard to get any work done. Maybe I'll go make a snowman..." *'During a typhoon:' "You'd best stay in the house during a typhoon like this." *'After a typhoon:' "Goodness, that was some terrible weather yesterday! Hope your farm is okay." *'Talk to her with the Work Outfit on:' "Why, you're looking mighty sharp today! Nice outfit!" *'Asks for a date:' "Are you free today? Maybe we could talk for a spell..." Jealousy: "Don't you have something to say to me?" *'You apologize:' "Well, since you apologize... okay, I forgive you." *'You don't apologize:' "Is that so? Goodbye, then." 'Flower Quotes' *'One Flower:' "You can rent horses here. Just make sure you take good care of them." *'Two Flowers:' "All our animals are fit as a fiddle. And they’re all so sweet. I hate to see them go, but you’re welcome to buy one." *'Three Flowers:' "Brushing is important if you want to get along with your animals. Of course, you also need to feed them and let them out to play." *'Four Flowers: '"Want to hear something neat? Your owl can carry you from the mountain to either of the villages. It's so handy." *'Five Flowers:' "Want to hear something neat? If you get close to your cat, it will help herd your chickens. It's true." *'Six Flowers:' "Want to hear something neat? If you're close to your dog, it'll help you herd your animals. Big dogs will help you with cows, and small dogs will help with alpacas." *'Seven Flowers (Female MC):' "You're such a sweet girl. I'm always happy to talk with you." *'Seven Flowers (Male MC):' "You know me so well, ____. I hope you stay here in the village forever." 'Proposal/Marriage Lines' Proposal: After proposal, before marriage: *"After we're married, my father will be on his own. I hope he's not too lonely." *"So we'll be married soon... And then I'll be a wife... I feel so lucky!" *"When we get married, can I call you darling?" Wedding: Post wedding: "Today we begin our new life together. Well now, since we're married, do you want me to call you by a nickname? What should I call you? ___? You're sure? It's decided, then. I love you something fierce, ____...." After marriage greetings: *"Good morning, ___. Let's have a good day today!" Marriage Lines *"I'm so happy to be with you every single day..." *"You always work so hard, but remember to take care of yourself, now. Don't forget to take a break when you need one." *"You should go to bed. You've got to get up early. Don't worry about me. I'll come to bed shortly.." 'Gifts' *'Favorite Gift: '"Oh, why, I just love fried rice! Thank you! How thoughtful." *'Liked Gift:' "I just love this. And you got it for me? Thank you kindly!" *'Disliked Gift:' "Is that for me, now? I wish I could refuse it, but I suppose I can't..." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Oh, another gift today? I simply couldn't..." Birthday Gift: *"Thank you. I am so pleased you remembered my birthday." *"Oh, that's a present? I suppose it is my birthday. Sweet of you to remember! Thank you kindly! You're pretty nice..." Festivals Cooking Festival: * You live in Konohana: "You should enter the Cooking Festival for this village next time." * You live in Bluebell and win: ** "Congratulations, ____. Your food looked mighty tasty." ** "I had so much fun at the Cooking Festival today... there are so many good cooks in this village." * You live in Bluebell and lose: "I'm sorry about the Cooking Festival today. Better luck next time." * You cheer for Bluebell but do not enter a dish: "The Cooking Festival was so much fun today! I hope you'll cook something to enter next time. I'm looking forward to it." Harmony Day Festival "Why, what delicious-looking chocolate. For Harmony Day? So that's today... Well then, thank you kindly." Spring Animal Festival Win: * "Congratulations on winning the Animal Festival! I'm impressed!" * "Congratulations! You sure raised a fine there!" Hand Fishing Contest Win: * "Good work today. I tried my hardest, but I just couldn't beat you." * "Congratulations! It's real impressive to win the Hand Fishing Contest." Flower Day Festival "What a pretty flower. Oh, a present for Flower Day? Thank you." Music Festival * "I just love it when we all get together like that." * "I had so much fun today! And tomorrow it's back to work..." Starry Night Festival * She invites you: "Say now, ___. About the Starry Night Festival tomorrow... Want to go with me?" * You say yes: "Really? Thank you! I'm so happy! Well, I'll see you at 8pm tomorrow at Town Hall. I can't wait." * "I can't wait for tomorrow's Starry Night Festival." * After the festival: '''"Goodness! I sure had fun! I'm mighty glad you came, ___. You're going to walk me home? Well! Aren't you the gentleman? Thank you for such a lovely night! I had a great time... I hope we can do this again next year... Well, I'll see you tomorrow! It's getting late, so you be careful getting home now! '''New Years Festival "I'm so excited for the New Years Festival!" Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes